docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lake Monster
"The Lake Monster" is the second segment of the one-hundred and fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on November 12, 2016. Summary After hearing there’s a monster in Bathtub Lake, Doc and the toys go to investigate. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Wicked King *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Ari Ruben as Hermie *Bernardo De Paula as Saltwater Serge Songs *A Monster! *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Hermie: I was at Bathtub Lake, and I tripped over a rock when I was running away from the lake monster. Chilly: (Laughs) Oh, that's funny. You know for a minute there, I thought you said Lake Monster. (Laughs) Hermie: I did say Lake Monster. Chilly: Oh, you did? Oh in that case... (Screams and hides) Stuffy: I'm not scared of some bathtub monster. He's probably tiny and squishy, and blows cute little bathtub bubbles. Hermie: Actually, they say he's huge and scaly and breaths fire underwater. Stuffy: Oh, well, that uh... changes things a bit, doesn't it? Incoming! (Hides with Chilly) Doc: I don't know what's out there, but I think we should go check it out. Whatever's going on, I don't want any other toys to get hurt. Lambie: Doc's right. Besides, if we all go, it'll be an adventure. Stuffy: An adventure? Would this adventure need a brave dragon to protect everyone? Doc: (Giggles) Definitely. Stuffy: Well, since I'm needed, I'm in. Lambie: Hi, Saltwater Serge. Hi, Wellington. Saltwater Serge: It is I... Him... Us. We're here to find the Lake Monster. Always in motion to save the ocean! Stuffy: Uh, this is a lake, not an ocean. Saltwater Serge: Mm, but still. We are always in motion. Stuffy: (Makes roaring noises and notices everyone looking at him) What? It's my monster call. (Fish jumps on him, then goes back into lake) Lambie: I think your monster call is a little fishy. Lambie: How much longer are we gonna search, Doc. Doc: It has been a while. Maybe we should call it a night. Stuffy: Well, we should call it a night. Because (chuckles) it is night. Chilly: I am not a fan of night. Night makes everything darker, and night-ier. Stuffy: (Sighs) Squeakers, are we glad to see you. Although, huh. There is something different about you. But, what? What, what, what, what, what, what. Lambie: Squeakers, you're the size of a... whale! Stuffy: Yeah, I guess that must be it. (Lambie sighs) Doc: Oh, sorry about that guys. Lambie: Its okay, Doc. It just means that Squeakers is fixed. Stuffy: Yep, sometimes, getting sprayed with water by a giant squeaky fish is just part of the job. (Everyone laughs) Trivia *'Diagnosis': Blocked Squeaker-itis *This is the first time Squeakers got a bad case. This is also the first time Squeakers sang (or squeaked) the "I Feel Better" song. *At the end of the episode when The Wicked King was riding Wellington with Saltwater Serge he says "I'm the king of the world" and then tells Saltwater Serge that he knows what he's be doing with his arms if he had any and tells Saltwater Serge to do it for him. This is a reference to Rose's iconic "I'm flying" scene from the 1997 "Titanic". *This is the 6th episode where we see Doc in her swim suit. The first 5 were in "Get Set to Get Wet", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak", "Spritzy Mitzi", Hazel Has a Sleepover" and "Slip 'N Slide". *This is the 4th time Lambie wears star glasses. The first 3 were in "Kirby and the King", "Shell Shy" and "Queen of Thrones". *Lambie stood all fours one time. In the part where Lambie goes under the desk to cuddle Chilly. Gallery doc's backyard the lake monster.jpg doc greets her toys.jpg hermie in the exam room.jpg image-9C91_5826F755.jpg lambie gives hermie a cuddle.jpg chilly hides under the hospital desk.jpg stuffy hides under the hospital desk.jpg A Monster!-001.jpg A Monster!-005.jpg A Monster!-002.jpg A Monster!-003.jpg A Monster!-004.jpg A Monster!-006.jpg A Monster!-007.jpg A Monster!-008.jpg orderly turns the light back on.jpg chilly in the hospital desk.jpg lambie crawls under the desk.jpg lambie and chilly cuddle.jpg shot of the water park the lake monster.jpg doc and the toys walking_2.jpg surfer girl, dress up daisy, the wicked king and serpent sam.jpg mr chomps in the water.jpg mr chomps jumps out of the water.jpg saltwater serge and wellington whale see doc and the gang.jpg toots the tugboat.jpg saltwater serge, wellington whale and surfer girl.jpg doc and the gang on toots the tugboat.jpg a fish on stuffy.jpg wellington whale diving over surfer girl.jpg saltwater serge saw something.jpg saltwater serge, wellington whale and surfer girl_2.jpg wellington whale swimming towards toots the tugboat.jpg saltwater serge, wellington whale and surfer girl on top of toots the tugboat.jpg hallie and hermie looking throught the binoculars.jpg closer look of doc and the toys.jpg doc and the toys looking for the monster.jpg doc and lambie see something.jpg doc and the toys see a giant squeakers.jpg saltwater serge and surfer girl.jpg image-2DAD_5826F755.jpg doc and a giant squeakers.jpg doc shows hallie a giant squeakers.jpg four toy main characters6.jpg doc in the huge pool.jpg squeakers squirts water on the screen.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Season 4